This invention relates generally to a quick-connect-disconnect coupling and more particularly to a hose coupling, which has a plug latchably retained in a coupling body by an actuating sleeve and which is provided with a non-mar cover.
Quick-connect-disconnect couplings have been used as standard equipment in shops and plants for many years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,072 provides an example of a coupling having an actuating sleeve mounted on a tubular body for latching and locking a plug in place by sliding action of the sleeve. While this is a reliable coupling having the advantage of cutting off air flow until the plug is latched in place, it is manufactured from hard metal parts which can mar finished surfaces when dragged across such surfaces. The use of non-mar couplings to protect finished surfaces has always been desirable. Unfortunately, non-mar couplings have never demonstrated the durability safety and reliability necessary to meet the demands of most workplaces.
The present coupling solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed in the known prior art.